Summer
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Joan's stuck in Arcadia over summer while Adam and his father are in New York City, Grace has been sent, against her will, to a cousins house in California, and Luke has set out for a science camp in Flordia, leaving Joan alone. Story told through a serie
1. Prologue

Title: Summer  
  
Author: Payton Tyler  
  
Email: darkserene@glitterbomb.com  
  
Pairing: Not really a pairing story, but it's got mentions of A/J, A/I, L/Gr, L/Gl, you know, the usual  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoiler: The whole season. Including un-aired episodes because I'm a spoiler junkie and I know what happens. Sorry.   
  
Disclaimer: Joan of Arcadia's not mine. Sadly.  
  
Summary: Summer vacation has finally rolled around, and Joan's stuck in Arcadia while Adam and his father are in New York City, Grace has been sent, against her will, to a cousins house in California, and Luke has set out for a science camp in Flordia, leaving Joan alone. Story told through a series of letters and phone calls. Lets hope this story doesn't suck..  
  
Fluff O-Meter: I'm not sure yet.   
  
Dedication: To everyone!  
  
Author's Notes: None, yet.  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Joan ran down stairs as fast as she could without falling down them. She bolted into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and her backpack, and ran out of the house. Will turned to Kevin.  
  
"She's late again, isn't she?" Will asked.   
  
"Yup. And it's finals week," Kevin told Will, rolling into the living room.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through! Move please!" Joan yelled, pushing her way down the hall. She ran into Ms. Lischak's room and fell into her seat, panting, just as the late bell went off.   
  
"As you all know, today is the day you'll be taking your final exam. You've known about this since April, you all should have had enough time to study. So please put your books and bags under your desk and take out a number two pencil. You have two hours to complete the exam, you may begin."  
  
Two hours later, the horrible silence in the room was broken.  
  
"Time's up! Pass you test booklets and answer sheets forward, and you're free to go!" Ms. Lischak announced.   
  
"I can't feel my legs," Joan told Adam and Grace, standing up.   
  
"Well, after today, we only have to come to school for an hour before summer vacation," Grace told Joan.  
  
"Yeah. A nice long summer vacation in the middle of Maryland. How fun. You guys have any plans?" Joan asked.  
  
"My dad and I are going to New York," Adam told them.  
  
"For how long?" Joan asked, suddenly hating the thought of spending the whole summer Adam-free.  
  
"Until July, yo."  
  
"Well, that sucks," Joan said. At least it was just for two months, not the full three. She turned to Grace. "What about you?"   
  
"I'm being forced to go to my cousins' house in California. I can't stand being there for a week, much less a month and a half," Grace told them.   
  
"So I'm going to be stuck here alone all summer?" Joan asked.  
  
"You've still got nerd boy," Grace told Joan as the three entered the lunch room.  
  
"No I don't. Even Luke's going out of state! Some space camp thing or something," Joan told them. Grace snickered.  
  
"Nerd suddenly isn't a strong enough word.." Joan laughed.   
  
"So, when are you two leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Adam and Grace answered in unison.   
  
"This is going to be the worst summer ever," Joan said under her breath.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Joan stood at the airport, gate 150 non stop to New York.   
  
"So, have fun in New York, with the art and all," Joan told Adam.   
  
"Have fun here, yo," Adam told her.  
  
"Doubt it," Joan told him. "I'll miss you," she said, hugging Adam.  
  
"I'll miss you too. We'll write," Adam assured her.  
  
"You better write or I'll come to New York and make you regret it," Joan joked as Carl walked over to his son and Joan.  
  
"We've got to get going," Carl told Adam. "Good bye Joan."  
  
"Bye Mr. Rove. Bye Adam," Joan said, hugging Adam again.  
  
"See you in July Jane," Adam said, following his father to where the plane was boarding. In two hours, Joan would be back at the same airport saying good-bye to Grace, and then fifteen minutes after she left, her brother was leaving for Florida, and Joan would be alone.   
  
*  
  
"Luke, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Joan yelled upstairs.  
  
"Usually he's the one yelling to -you- that we're going to be late. It's like you two switched personalities," Kevin joked as Luke came down stairs with his suit cases. The three Girardi children piled the suitcases into the trunk, then Joan and Luke climbed into their parents car, Kevin got into his, and they were off for the airport.   
  
*  
  
"Good luck surviving the summer," Joan joked. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Are you going to write, or not?" Joan questioned.   
  
"I'm not sure. It depends on how crazy my cousins make me," Grace told her. "I may write you a letter telling you to send me something to break me out of that prison." Joan laughed. Grace checked her watch.   
  
"Well, I need to get going. Cya in July Girardi," Grace said.   
  
"Bye Grace."  
  
*  
  
"Don't forget to call," Helen told Luke.   
  
"I wont."  
  
"And write," Helen told him.  
  
"I -wont-"   
  
"And if you have access to e-mail.."  
  
"Oh God, mom's gonna cry.." Joan said.  
  
"Three.. two.. one..." Kevin said, and right on cue, Helen broke down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Helen said.   
  
"My flight's going to leave soon, I should go," Luke told his family. They said their good-byes and Luke got onto his flight. 


	2. The First Round of Letters

1. The First Round of Letters  
  
June 26, 2004:  
  
Dear Jane,  
  
Hey. I promised I would write. How's Arcadia? New York is.. Well, it's no Maryland. We checked into our hotel last night, and my dad ran into one of his old friends. I've spent most of the time at the college art department. I ment a professer who wanted me to show him some of my work, but it's all in my shed, yo. Could you go over there and take a few pictures and send them? The adress is on the front of the envelope. Dude, my dad's dragging me off to lunch now, so I'll write more later.  
  
-Adam.  
  
*  
  
June 28, 2004:  
  
Adam:  
  
An art professer wants to look at your pieces? That's so cool! I took a bunch of pictures, and they're attached to the back of the letter. Arcadia is -so- borning. I know summer vacation just started a few days ago, but it's not like I've got anything to do. One of my best friends is in New York and the other is in California. You're not going to be back until July 28, a month away, and Grace is coming back July 14. Well, at least you sound like you're having fun in New York. Nothing exciting going on, so I have nothing left to say. Talk to you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Jane.  
  
*  
  
June 28, 2004:  
  
Girardi -  
  
Send. Help. I -need- to get out of here. I never thought I would say this, but I wish I were back in Arcadia. Away from the -evil-. Last night they tried to do my hair. And put make up on me. And paint my nails... Today I caught Lana going through my clothing. She said it wasn't girly enough. I told her that was the point. Now the three evil ones are making me go shopping with them. I plan to hid out in the guest room all day. With any luck Lana, Marissa and Cristina will give up and let me spend the rest of this so called vacation rotting away in the darkness. As it should be. Girardi, I need you to send me a dozen kitchen knives, some explosives, and a -very- strong lock. And maybe a big metal cage to lock my family members in. This is one of those moments I'm certain I'm adopted. And the music! Oh the music!! If I have to listen to 'Baby, One More Time.' One more time I will cut my throat. Regardless of what they make you believe, hell doesn't have flames. It has pop music and pink clothing. Just shoot me all ready.  
  
-Grace 


	3. The Second Round of Letters

Authors Notes: I'm so happy that you guys like this one so far. I'll be returning to the other one soon, seeing as how I'm almost done with chapter 9.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to AL, because when I got home from SciOly today and logged onto Glitterbomb to check my email, there were tons of story alerts that made me all happy. :  
  
Now without further ado, chapter two (or three depending on how you look at things)  
  
2. The Second Round of Letters  
  
June 30, 2004:  
  
Grace:  
  
Wow. Sounds like you're having fun. Just stay hidden in the guest room for 15 more days, and then you can come back to Arcadia. Away from the 'pop music pink clothing hell'. I'm sure you're not adopted. You're just different. I can't send you kitchen knives and explosives, because I don't have them, and it's for the safty of you and your cousins. Just keep saying 15 more days. Then you can come home to Arcadia. God, it's borning here without you and Adam. I even miss nerd boy. We haven't heard from him since he left, and mom is convinced that something happened to him. He hasn't happened to write you, has he? Heh. And don't cut your throat, you'll make it through this difficult time in your life. Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Oprah, Murry, Dr. Phil, all those day time shows. Have you heard from Adam? He says an art professer at NYU wants to check out his work. That's so cool. I guess his trip is paying off. Well, I have to get to work now, talk to you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Joan  
  
*  
  
June 30, 2004:  
  
Joan-  
  
How's life in Arcadia? I could tell you all about what's going on in Flordia, but you would fall asleep. I would have written sooner, but it's been so busy here. Glynis showed up on the second day, so that was cool. And now I have to go to another class, so I'll write more later.  
  
-Luke  
  
*  
  
June 30, 2004:  
  
Grace -  
  
How's California, yo? Did Lana, Cristina and Marissa try to give you a make over again? Have you talked to Jane yet? This trip to New York isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was at the campus art department, and a professer started talking to me, and asked to see some of my stuff. I had Jane take some pictures and mail them to me. After I got them I went back to the dude and showed them to him and he said that I had great potential. I accually sold some work, yo. And I heard him talking about a scholarship. I think that's the reason my dad wanted me to come. Because I don't want to go to college, and this might encourage me. I've got to go.The address to the hotel is on the envelope, write back.  
  
-Adam  
  
*  
  
July 1, 2004:  
  
Girardi-  
  
Oh yes. I'm having loads of fun. And you have no way of knowing that I'm not adopted. Why would the geek write me Girardi? What are you getting at? Oprah, Murry and Dr. Phil, I think you need an intervention. Remember what happened the last time a Girardi watched Dr. Phil? I got a letter from you and Rove on the same day, which resulted on a pun about my social life. His trip may be paying off, but mine, ugh. Why does my father insist on making me go to this house every summer with these people that hate me and that I hate? You know how I wasonly suposed to have 13 days left in this hole? My flight was cancled. I'll be back on the 21. 7 days before Rove. Looks like you'll be spending more time alone than you thought.   
  
-Grace  
  
*  
  
July 1, 2004:  
  
Luke-  
  
The family was starting to worry about you. So you're having fun at nerd camp? At least one person I know is enjoying their summer vacation. Adam's is paying off, and Grace is going crazy. So Glynis showed up at camp? I saw that one coming. The lovebirds together again. Mom, dad and Kev send their love. If you get any time between classes, write back. The house isn't the same without you. Kev's always out with Rebecca, dad's always at work, and mom's looking for her summer job since school's closed, so it's usually just me and day time TV. Remember that time you were sick and watching Dr. Phil? It's sort of like that. I've started giving Grace advice I heard on day time TV. I have it bad dude. I can't wait for someone to come back to this town.  
  
Love,  
  
Joan  
  
*  
  
July 1, 2004:  
  
Rove -  
  
California is fine. The house I'm staying in? Sucks. Yes the evil trio tried to give me a make over. Again. Why wont they just leave me alone?! You and Joan both sent me letter at the same time, so I'm starting to get a hand cramp from all the writing. I'd hate to admit it, but someone at NYC likeing your stuff is kind of cool. We all know you don't want to go to college, but we're starting Junior year, and if you could get a scholarship, that'd be cool. I've hidden myself in the guest room, where I'm staying, and there is a loud pounding at the door and the sound of a squeeky 10 year old saying 'Grace... Let me in!' in which I respond 'Leave me alone Cristina!' so the twelve year old tries. 'Go away Marissa!' and lastly? The fourteen year old tries to get in. I may kill them all. Turns out I'm only getting back 7 days before you. See you at the end of the month. I've got to go defend my turf. See ya Rove.  
  
-Grace 


	4. Emails Between Luke and Joan

3. E-mails Between Luke and Joan  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
Haven't been able to sit down at a desk with a pen and paper all week, so I'm e-mailing you in an open window. I've only been gone for 8 days and the family was starting to worry? Lovebirds isn't accually a way that I'd describe my relationship with Glynis. We broke up. You're watching day time TV and giving Grace advice? Wow. Three of our teachers have fallen ill, so everyone here is afraid that camp is going to be cut short. It's fun here, but that might not be to horriable. Some of the people her are just weird. So, I hope you check your e-mail soo.  
  
-Luke  
  
From: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
I'm happy you e-mailed me, it gets through faster. You and Glynis broke up? How come? You two were all over each other while school was still going on. So a bunch of the teachers are sick and there's no one to teach you guys, so camp might end early and you're happy about that? Who -are- you and what did you do with my little brother? And of course the people there are weird, there a bunch of science geeks. You guys should all get along. It's logical.  
  
-Joan  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
E-mailing does work faster, don't have to wait two days for the mail to get from Flordia to Maryland. Camp is fun, but parts of it seem more like some kind of strict bording school. And everything you think is logical isn't necessarily logical Joan.  
  
-Luke  
  
From: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
Was that an insult Lukey? And you never answered my question. Why'd you and Glynis break up? Oh, the mail's here. I've got to go.  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
Why do you think we broke up Joan?  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: [untitled]  
  
Date: Sat, 3 July 2004  
  
Ah hah! Finally one of you admits it!! Now if only Grace would. Well, I have to write her back anyway, there could be some nagging.. Cya later. 


	5. Early Morning Phone Call

Author-ey Notes: I've got a few of them today. The first however, Happy Birthday Ron!!  
  
And moving onto story related things:  
  
stargurl727 - Yes, nagging is -very- good. I do enjoy writing nagging..  
  
AL: Thanks :. And in an earlier review you asked about phone calls? Here's the first phone call of the story, more shall come as soon as I settle on a good format for them..  
  
4. Early Morning Phone Call  
  
*ring*  
  
The red numbers on the digital clock read 5:00am.   
  
*ring*  
  
Who would call at 5am?  
  
*ring*  
  
Whoever it was just wasn't giving up.  
  
*ring*  
  
Grace sat up in the bed in the guest room and grabbed the phone. She hit the on button.  
  
"Go away! It's five in the morning!"   
  
"It's eight here. Forgot about the time change, sorry yo."  
  
"Oh, Rove, it's you. I thought I would have to hunt someone down and hurt them."  
  
"Didn't mean to wake you up. So.. you get my letter?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll get the responce in a few days."  
  
"Cool." A long pause. "I need your help."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Jane. And Iris. I want to break up with Iris."  
  
"Finally he comes around. Just took him six months. Kill off your relationship with the Eye and get together with Girardi."  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone, yo."  
  
"Rove, either way someone's gonna get hurt. Just dump Squeaky. She and the Bird can run off together."  
  
"...The Bird?"  
  
"The geek's girlfriend. They'd be perfect together. Just call Iris and kill it."  
  
"It's not that easy Grace."  
  
"Sure it is you idiot. You -just- said you wanted to break up with Cousin It. And you -know- you and Girardi are perfect for each other."  
  
"I don't want to break up with Iris in a letter, yo."  
  
"Then wait until the end of the month when you get back from New York. Either way.."  
  
"I'll wait. Breaking up with someone in a letter just seems really low."  
  
"You you really -have- finally seen the light."  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
"Good job Rove. Now I'm hanging up on you and going back to bed. Talk to you later."  
  
"Thanks Grace. Bye." 


	6. Letters Emails and Confessions

Authors Note: This chapter shall be dedicated to Luke, because sick delusional Luke was adorkable.   
  
5. Letters, E-Mails and Confessions  
  
July 3, 2004:  
  
Grace-  
  
Why do you think I would ask if Luke wrote you? He dumped Glynis for you, you know? Now if only you would get over your denial and admit that you like him. Opposites attract, and you guys are polar opposites. So deal. Your flight got cancled?! No, this sucks. I cannot spend even more time alone! I ran into Iris yesterday, she was buying some kind of soy jerkey, like she was the day you threw your cell phone in the freezer at the store. That girl is twisted. What does Adam see in her? She wears hangers as jewerly, she calls Adam 'A', she eats soy jerkey, and her voice! For the love of God her voice! I should have killed it like you said, but I didn't. Ugh. I don't believe Adam and Iris have been together for six months. And I don't believe it took -Iris- for me to realize how I feel about Adam. *sighs* I guess it's too late to do anything about it now. But I'm sure you don't care about my D.O.A love life, so I'm going. And incase you've got access to a computer over in California, I'm leaving you with an e-mail address. lukegirardi@hotmail.com. E-mail him.   
  
Love,   
  
Joan.  
  
*  
  
July 3, 2004:  
  
Jane-  
  
You'll get through the summer, it's already July 3ed. And you'll find something to do, yo. You always do. I talked to the professer again, and he wants me to take a full scholarship to NYU after senior year. I don't want to go to college, but.. It's sort of cool, yo. I told him I'd need to get back to him. Jane, what do you think I should do? Take it or leave it? I'm going to go visit the Empire State Building now, so I'll write more later.  
  
-Adam  
  
*  
  
From: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: temporary insanity  
  
Date: Tue, 6 July 2004  
  
Okay.. Cleary being traped in this place has made me lose my mind, what other excuse could there be for me picking up my laptop and writing this e-mail? Your sister gave me your e-mail address and I'm not even sure why I didn't just throw it away. She tells me you and the bunny have broken up. Two nerds that seemed so perfect for each other. Oh well, what are you going to do? Your sister's got a crazy idea about -why- you two broke up thought. I mean, we all knew Joan was crazy but dude. Well, yeah. I'm hitting send and leaving now.  
  
*  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
Subject: Re: temporary insanity  
  
Date: Tue, 6 July 2004  
  
Well, you can imagain how suprised I was when I logged onto my e-mail account and saw I had receved an e-mail from Grace Polk. That was something that I really was not expecting. I'm not sure if I should be worried about your sudden interest in my relationship with Glynis, or lack therefor of. But yes, Joan was right. We broke up a few says ago. And my sister -is- always getting crazy ideas. A few days ago she was certan that you liked me. That's crazy, right?  
  
From: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: temporary insanity  
  
Date: Tue, 6 July 2004  
  
That's completly crazy geek. Why would I like you? I don't like anyone. Just ignore her, maybe she'll give up. All right, maybe by some strage twist of fate, your sister's right. Somewhere along the line someone decided to play a dumb joke and make me fall for my best friends nerd little brother. Screw it.  
  
*message unsent*  
  
Grace slammed the top of her laptop shut and fell back on her bed, and within minutes she was out like a light. She had no way of knowing that her cousin was using her laptop that night, and sent the message that should have never been written.. 


	7. What May Be the Start of Something New

Authors Notes: Dedication to Burt Conley, without you, I would not be alive, nor Irish, and I really like being alive and Irish, so thank you. *laughs* Well, that was random.   
  
Stargurl: Heh. It's not the apocolypse, it's just a story twist. Thanks for the review though  
  
LyssaBoot: I'm glad you're liking it. And don't worry about Cousin It. It's being taken care of.  
  
AL: *smiles* Thanks  
  
6. What May Be the Start of Something New  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@aol.com  
  
To: "Joan" joangirardi@aol.com  
  
Subject: Uh..  
  
Attachment: e-mail.html  
  
Date: Wed, 7 July 2004  
  
...Uh. Joan, I'm not sure what to write. Just.. just read the attachment. It's one of those messages that made me do a double take.  
  
*  
  
July 7, 2004:  
  
Girardi-  
  
Sounds like I'm missing some great times back in Maryland. And for the record I am not denying anything. Because there's nothing to deny. Just drop it. If I hadn't of gone back for my phone three days later, would it still be in the freezer picking up messages? And Girardi, I don't think you'll have to worry about Cousin It for much longer. I got a call from Adam awhile ago. At five in the morning no less, but still. Ugh. My stupid cousin was in my room this morning. My laptop's on my desk and I left it on the floor. You think they would get the point and -leave me alone-. Idiots. Well, what are you going to do? (Go and buy dead bolts to hook up to the door)  
  
-Grace  
  
*  
  
From: "Joan" joangirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Uh..  
  
Date: Wed, 7 July 2004  
  
Wow. Congratulations. ^~. But something about the way that e-mail is written makes me think that she never ment to send it...  
  
*  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: temporary insanity  
  
Date: Wed 7 July 2004  
  
You didn't mean to send that e-mail, did you? No... defentally not.   
  
*  
  
From: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: temporary insanity  
  
Date: Wed 7 July 2004  
  
What e-mail? I haven't sent you an e-mail since sometime yesterday afternoon.   
  
*  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: temporary insanity  
  
Attachment: e-mail.html  
  
Date: Wed 7 July 2004  
  
That e-mail.   
  
*  
  
She finished reading the attachment and slammed her laptop shut, jumping off the bed. The door flew open as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Lana! I am going to rip off your limbs one at a time and hit you with them! When I get my hands on you, you will NOT be living to see the age of fifteen!" Grace screamed as her uncle and aunt ran upstairs to stop her from hurting anyone.  
  
*  
  
July 9, 2004:  
  
Adam-  
  
Hey, how was your Fourth of July? Honestally, I think you should take the scholarship. Someone if offering you money. And NYU has an awesome art department. But it's up to you. It's all about choices. I have this.. friend.. that's really into choices. Nevermind. Anyway, it's cool that you're having such a good time in New York, but I can't wait for you to come back to Arcadia. Oh, and Grace mentioned something about Iris that made it sound like you to were breaking up? Sorry, it's none of my buisness. I should go now. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Jane 


	8. Thinking Over

7. Thinking Over  
  
Authors Note: Ugg. I've got the flu or something. It feels like my head is going to fall off. But telling you this has a point. I'm also kinda delusional, so if my chapters make the kind of sence that it doesn't, sorry, I'll fix em.  
  
Dedication: To Jake, you idiotic moron! There are so many things I want to say to you, but clearly that's not going to happen now, so here's some mush, we love you and we miss you.  
  
July 9, 2004:  
  
Grace-  
  
Sure you're denying something. I've seen the e-mail. You and my brother, classic. Yet sort of gross. Luke's getting all swooney over it. Off that topic and onto another one, are Adam and Iris breaking up? Is that what you were getting at? Because that would be.. Good.. Well, not for Iris.. but. Oh, you're Grace. You know what I mean. Well, yeah. Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Joan.  
  
*  
  
*ring*  
  
"Hello?" Mr. Rove said, answering his cell phone. "He's right here," he told the person, handing Adam the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rove, it's me."  
  
"Yo. What's up Grace?"  
  
"A lot accually. Something's gone terriably wrong."  
  
"What is it, yo? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Calm down dude. Everyone's fine. Well.. everyone important. I just admited something about the geek and my cousin made sure he saw it."  
  
"Wow. Guess I'm not the only one having relationship problems yo."  
  
"Rove!"  
  
"Sorry. Look Grace, I've got to go, I have an appoinment. You remember what you told me when I first told you how I felt about Jane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Apply it to yourself. Bye." Adam hit the off button and handed the phone back to his father.  
  
*  
  
Alone - Heart  
  
Copied from the internet July 6, 2004  
  
I hear the ticking of the clock  
  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
  
I wonder where you are tonight  
  
No answer on the telephone  
  
And the night goes by so very slow  
  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
  
Alone  
  
Till now I always got by on my own  
  
I never really cared until I met you  
  
And now it chills me to the bone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
You don't know how long i have wanted   
  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
  
You don't know how long I have waited  
  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
  
But the secret is still my own  
  
and my love for you is still unknown  
  
Alone  
  
Till now I always got by on my own  
  
I never really cared until I met you  
  
And now it chills me to the bone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
How do I get too alone  
  
Alone, alone  
  
The lyrics were a little bit eerie now. They had been copied the night the e-mail had been written, and had fit perfect. Of course now? Not so much. And being a teenage girl had never sucked so much.   
  
*  
  
From: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: No  
  
Date: Wed 7 July 2004  
  
I can safely say, no, that stupid e-mail was never supposed to leave the drafts folder. Accually, it was never supposed to leave my head, but what are you going to do? We could forget about it. That'd be great. Okay?  
  
*  
  
From: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
To: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
Subject: Re: No  
  
Date: Wed 7 July 2004  
  
No Grace, it's not. You're always avoiding everything that doesn't fit in your plan.The e-mail -did- leave the drafts folder, so now you've got to deal with it. 


	9. No Us

8. No Us  
  
Authors Note: This is possiably the -shortest- chapter in the universe. I concidered merging it with another chapter, but I couldn't see it working. Sorry about the chapter gaps, I've been working on my novel and my Degrassi story, I'll try to get back to more updating.  
  
Dedication: Dedicating this chapter to Allie and Mistee because.. well.. I feel like it.   
  
July 11, 2004:  
  
Jane-  
  
Well.. I took it. I mean, if I want change my mind and decide I do want to go to college... New York has been pretty fun, but I think I'm ready to go back to Arcadia. 18 days. I figured Grace would be telling you about Iris, she's always hated her. But yeah, I'm breaking up with her. I realized that I didn't like her as much as I thought, and that I've got feelings for someone else. I've got a meeting with some potential buyers in a few minutes, I should go.  
  
-Adam  
  
*  
  
July 11, 2004:  
  
Girardi-  
  
There is no 'me and your brother' wrap your mind around it! Can't you Girardi's ever let anything go?! Of course Adam's breaking up with Squeaky, the dude's in love with you. Life would be easier if you two would just go grope each other and get it over with. God, I will never understand these satanic mating rituals teenagers put themselves through.   
  
-Grace  
  
*  
  
From: "Grace" gracepolk@aol.com  
  
To: "Luke" lukegirardi@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Re: No  
  
Date: Sun 11 July 2004  
  
I am not always avoiding things. But there's no use arguing. You want me to deal with it? Fine, nothing is going to change nerd boy. There is no us, there never has been an us and I can safely say that there never will be an us, so just drop it alright? 


	10. Just One of Those Days

9. Just One of Those Days  
  
Authors Note: Yo, finally a chapter that's not just letters and e-mails. Accually, there's none. And there's an introduction of a few new characters here too.. Two chapters today because I felt guilty about my lack of updates. I hope people are still reading  
  
Tuesday, July 13. If anyone had sent Joan a letter, it would be showing up today. She bolted down the stairs and opened the door, stepping out on the porch to her mail box. One from Adam and one from Grace. Sitting down on the steps of the porch, she opened Adam's first and read through it, a grin forming on her face when she read the line about how he was breaking up with Iris, and that he had feelings for someone else. She silently prayed that someone else was her. She was also happy Adam seemed to be doing so well in New York, making sales, being offered a scholarship to NYU, sounded like at least someone's summer was paying off. She sat the letter down next to her and ripped open Grace's. As she read it she could almost hear Grace screaming at her. Though she was happy at the fact Grace was certain that Adam was in love with her. She went back inside and got some paper and a pen, then went back out on the porch and began writing responces when she felt someone standing over her. Looking up she saw an oh-s  
  
o-familiar brown haired guy fondly know as Cute Guy God.   
  
"Yes?" Joan asked.  
  
"Don't write her back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just a suggestion. She'll be back in eight days anyway. And so will your brother. After the e-mail, she needs to think about some stuff and doesn't need to hear about your relationship with Adam while she's doing it. But it's just a suggestion, write back if you want."  
  
"You're really annoying you know? You -know- that I'm not going to write her back now," Joan complained. God shrugged. "And since when did you give relationship advice?"   
  
"Since when have I not?" God questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joining AP Chem not only brough Adam into your house to help get Kevin a car, but it brought Adam into your life. It also brought Grace into your live, also bringing her into your brothers," He told her. She concidered it for a moment.  
  
"Wow. You're good.."  
  
"I'm God Joan, it's my job. Oh, and one more thing, you'll be running into someone you haven't seen in a long time.   
  
"Someone I haven't seen in a long time? Who?" Joan asked as God walked away. "Thanks," Joan muttered, picking up the papers and walking into her house.  
  
*  
  
"Joan, I need to barrow your keys," Helen called to her daughter.  
  
"Why?" Joan asked as Helen entered the living room.  
  
"Because I can't seem to find mine."  
  
"What about dads?" Joan asked.  
  
"He's at work Joan."  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Joan. I'm picking some people up at the airport," Helen told her, growing impaticent.  
  
"Okay, okay, they're on the kitchen table," Joan told her.  
  
"Thank you Joan," Helen said, walking into the kitchen  
  
*  
  
"Joan? Come out here for a minute," Helen called into the house a half hour later. Joan paused her DVD and walked onto the front porch.  
  
"What?" Joan asked. Helen and another woman about her age were pulling bags ot of the trunk of a car. Another person, about Joan's age, was leaning against the car looking at the road.  
  
"Come bring some of these bags in the house," Helen said. Joan walked down the steps and over to the car, causing the person that was leaning against the car to look up.  
  
"Joan?" he asked. Joan stopped and looked at him. Curly dirty blond hair, green eyes. He'd shot up a few inches in hight since the last time Joan had seen him.  
  
"Mark?" Joan asked.   
  
"Hey Joan," Mark responed. Joan walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.   
  
"Mark and Erika will be staying with us for a few days until they get settled into their new place," Helen informed. Joan broke her hug with Mark.  
  
"You're going to be living here?" she asked. He nodded. "Are you starting at Arcadia High?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God. This is awsome! It'll be just like old times. Oh, you've got to meet Adam and Grace!" Joan told him.   
  
"Joan, bags now please, you two can catch up later," Helen told her.  
  
"All right," Joan muttered, picking up a few bags and dragging them into the house, Helen, Mark and Erika trailing behind. 


	11. Catching Up

10. Catching Up  
  
Authors Note: More non letter stuff. Weeh. And 'Jo' is not a typo. I ment to write Jo, I didn't forget the 'an'. For future reference. And Squeaky the Wonder Virus meets her end soon. (Or Squeaky the Wonder Bra as someone called her on the bus.. *looks at Hannah*)  
  
Joan shoved half of a Twinkie in her mouth and picked up the remote.  
  
"Oh, remember that time when we were in fifth grade, my birthday party, with the swimming pool?" she asked. Mark started laughing.  
  
"And you dumped the -whole- bucket of chlorein in it?"  
  
"And it turned Michelle Henderson's blond hair totally green?" The two laughed again. "It's so awsome that you're moving here. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too. Our group just hasn't been the same without you. But I'm sure you've gone and replaced us all. Just how popular are you at AHS?"   
  
"Okay, one, I could never replace you. You've been my best friend since I was five. And two, I am really not popular. I've got two friends. And rocket boy."  
  
"Where are your brothers anyway?"  
  
"Kevin's either at work or making out with Rebecca, his girlfriend, and Luke's in Flordia at, get this, space camp. And my friends abandoned me, so I've been alone all summer."  
  
"It's summer vacation Jo. They'll be back."  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to introduce you guys. Ooh, Sleepless in Seatle is on!"  
  
"Ah, the treditional Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks chick flick. I have a memory of watching You've Got Mail and When Harry Met Sally. A few hundred times," Mark said.  
  
"Oh, come on. Can we watch it? Please?" Joan begged.  
  
"Don't you have girl friends to watch these things with?" Mark complained.  
  
"I've got one. And she's against chick flicks and all they stand for. Accually, she's against everything."   
  
"Under those circumstances then, fine, watch it."  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
*  
  
July 18, 2004:  
  
Adam:  
  
Oh my God! I'm soo sorry I haven't written in a really long time! My old friend from where I use to live is moving to Arcadia and he and his mother are staying with us for awhile. I've been showing him around town. When you get back, I'll introduce you. It's great that you took the scholarship, and like you said, if you do change your mind and want to go to college, you're all set. Well, I'd better be going. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Jane  
  
*  
  
Joan walked down to the end of her street where the mailbox was located when she rammed into someone.   
  
"Sorry!" she said, pulling herself up.  
  
"We weren't watching where we were going, sorry," a familliar high pitched voice said.  
  
"Iris? And.. Some other guy?" Joan asked.  
  
"Rick," he said.  
  
"Oh my God, Joan!"   
  
"Iris, Rick. Are you guys.. together?" Joan questioned, seeing that they were holding hands.  
  
"I.. erm.." Iris stuttered.  
  
"Oh my God, you're two-timing Adam! You go and steal him, and then two time him?!"  
  
"He wasn't yours to begin with Joan," Iris told her at the same time Rick said "You're seeing stoner boy behind my back?"  
  
"We all knew you were evil Iris, but Adam's a really great guy, and he's not a stoner, for the record. I don't believe you'd cheat on him while he was in New York!"  
  
"I'm out of here," Rick told the girls, heading down the street.  
  
"It's not like he wasn't cheating on me. I've seen the way you two look at each other."  
  
"We've had this talk Baby Voice. Adam and I are not a thing. Because unlike you, I tell the truth."  
  
"Whatever. Ring ring. That's my life calling," Iris said, storming off. Joan opened the mailbox, shoved the letter in and headed back to her house. 


	12. Silent Notes

Authors Note: Weeh. Another chapter! I stole a line from next week's episode 'Do The Math' so don't hurt me. Just 6 days till DTM.. *dreamy sigh*  
  
Hannah, O Friend of Mine: I know you didn't say 'wonder bra' but we were on a loud, crowded -middle school- bus at the time, so that's what it sounded like. Oh, and I'm gonna try to get to school on Saturday to see Bye Bye Birdie and support you and Jame, cuz I'm a great friend like that. Heh. Starts at 7:30 right?  
  
HandsOff: Yay! Glad you like it.  
  
AL: Glad your still reading, and tension is always a fun thing. Better than the cliffies.  
  
Niteowl-gal (hgill): The characters will all be coming back pretty soon, and more tension shall occur, cuz, well, new characters do that to people.  
  
Angii: *waves* Hi! I'm happy you like it.  
  
11. Silent Notes  
  
"Joan, come on, we're going to be late!" Helen called upstairs. She looked at Mark sitting on the couch. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The airport to pick up Luke," Helen told him.   
  
"Sure Mrs. Girardi. Beats helping mom move stuff into the new house." Helen laughed a bit as Joan came downstairs.   
  
"Ready," Joan said.  
  
*  
  
Luke paced back and fourth in the airport, waiting for some member of his family to show up and take him home. It was times like these he was happy he would be turning sixteen next month, and would finally be able to drive himself places. He checked the door again. Nothing.   
  
"Ugh. What's taking them so long?" Luke muttered under this breath. He moved over to the window and leaned his forehead against the glass. He heard someone sigh next to him and pulled away from the window, seeing Grace leaning against it, facing the door.   
  
"Grace?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Great. Not only have I been stuck here for an hour, but I run into the nerd."  
  
"Why are you always doing that?" he asked.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Call me nerd or geek boy and acting like it's the end of the world whenever we run into each other." She shrugged. "Great answer."  
  
"Okay, Luke, what is up with you today?"   
  
"I'm just sick of you giving me indirect answers and being so stubborn."  
  
"That's who I am, I'm stubborn. You can't say you're sick of me being stubborn and expect me to stop being stubborn."  
  
"If you weren't stubborn, you wouldn't be you." Grace gave him a blank look.  
  
"I think it's safe to say you've lost me."  
  
"I know I've lost you. It's just confusing. I mean, one minute we don't know each other, the next we're sort of friends, we work on the science fair project together, then bam, you kiss me at the semi-formal and the next week you're avoiding me like the plague-"   
  
"Luke.."  
  
"And then before the debate when I kissed Glynis, and then you were there-"  
  
"Luke!" Grace tried again.  
  
"And everything just got all messed up and confusing, and when I -think- I've got it all figured out, it turns out that I don't, and I've just been wrong about everything, and then the e-mail-" Grace rolled her eyes, knowing saying his name again wouldn't get him to shut up, so she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. When the two finally came up for oxygen a few minutes later, they heard a smirk and turned to the door.  
  
"Uh, hi guys," Luke said to Joan, Helen, Mark and Rabbi Polonski. Grace cleared her throat and walked over to the chairs, picking up her bags, walking over to the door that led to the main part of the airport. She stopped and turned to Joan.  
  
"See you later Girardi." She turned to Luke. "You too geek," she added with a small smile, then left, her father following. Joan grinned.  
  
"Looks like you two have finally sorted everything out," she said.  
  
"I hope so. I mean, she just grabbed me and kissed me," Luke said, walking towards them.  
  
"She does that a lot," Joan joked as Helen raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Only twice!" Luke told Helen. Joan laughed and Luke noticed Mark. "Mark?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"My mom and I just moved to Arcadia. Your mom let us stay at the house until our apartment was ready."  
  
"Cool."  
  
*  
  
"Music isn't true if some of the notes are silent." Joan looked up at the goth standing above her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Music isn't true if some of the notes are silent," God told her again.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joan asked.  
  
"Figure it out Joan. You're a smart girl," God told her, walking away. Joan stood up from the steps of her porch and walked down the street, finding herself at Adam's shed. She let herself in, and was suprised to see Adam working on a piece.  
  
"Adam! When did you get back?" she asked. Adam looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey Jane. Awhile ago," he said, standing up and grabbing his back pack. "We better get going, yo."  
  
"What? Where?" Joan asked.  
  
"To school Jane," Adam told her, leaving the shed. Joan followed him down the street to Grace's house. The front door opened and Grace came out, walking over to the two of them. Joan noticed a guitar leaning against a tree.  
  
"What's up with the guitar?" she asked.  
  
"None of your buisness," Grace said, running ahead of them.   
  
"Okay.." Joan said under her breath as Iris approched them and took Adam's hand.  
  
"Hey A. Joan," she said.  
  
"You two are still together?" Joan asked.  
  
"Cha Jane.." Adam said, giving her a weird look. Suddenly Joan was standing in the middle of the hall at school.   
  
"Okay, I'm dreaming," she concluded.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Grace said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Okay, usually other people in my dreams don't know I'm having a dream.." Grace shrugged.  
  
"Tell him Girardi."  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Tell Rove that you're in love with him."  
  
"I'm not in love with him. I just like him. I'm too young to know what love is," Joan protested. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Love -is- Girardi. It's just something that happens, something that you've got no control over. You don't get to chose who you fall in love with, or when. It's just a state of being. It's one of the higher points in life. It's also one of the harder ones to find." the girls began walking down the hall. "You see a bunch of the stupid losers here hanging all over each other saying that they love each other and that they'll be together forever, but the next day they hate each other. What you and Rove have, that's real. You two have some kind of connection Girardi. Now you should do something about it." Joan looked at her friend. "Stop looking at me like you just realized I've got a brain!"   
  
"Sorry, it's just.. for a dream.. that made sence."  
  
"It's about the silent notes Girardi. Now hurry up or you'll be late for work," Grace told her as a high pitched ring broke through the dream. Joan opened her eyes and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, jumping out of bed and hurrying to get ready for work, still thinking about her dream. 


	13. Adam Meet Mark

Authors Note: Three chapters today because I'm in a freakishly good mood today..  
  
12. Adam, Meet Mark  
  
Joan surfed through the radio stations as the bell above the bookstore door went off. She looked at the bell and then down at the person who was approching the counter.  
  
"You read?" she asked.  
  
"I do a lot of things," Grace told her.  
  
"Hey, as long as my brother's not on the list I'm fine with it," Joan said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey! Girardi! Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert!" Grace yelled. Joan laughed. "Besides, I'm not here for a book. I'm here to have a word with you."  
  
"Okay, about?"  
  
"He's coming back in six days. And I'm tired of the two of you moping over each other and not doing anything about it. So that's why I'm here. To force you to do something about it."  
  
"Look, you already yelled at me about this once today," Joan told her.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I had a dream. We were at school and you kept telling me to tell Adam that I loved him."  
  
"Oh. Well, I was right. Tell him."  
  
"Why do you care? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"I don't know why I care. It's crazy. But I've know Rove since we were three. And I've never seen the dude truly happy until you came into the picture." Joan looked at Grace for a moment, not sure what to say.   
  
"Just think about it Girardi," Grace told her, turning aroundand leaving the store. Joan leaned against the counter and let out a sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong Joan?"   
  
"Huh?" Joan asked, looking around and spotting a little red haired girl sitting in the childrens section. "Oh it's you. Like you don't know."  
  
"Adam gets back on Sunday," God told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"And you've got something to tell him?" God presssed on.  
  
"Are you and Grace teaming up now or something?"  
  
"No. She just sees what everyone else does.  
  
"God!" Joan yelled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, I was using your name in vain. Look, I'll tell Adam okay?" Joan asked.  
  
"Tell me what, yo?" a voice asked from behind Joan. She spun around to see Adam standing behind her.  
  
"Adam! What are you doing back so soon? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Joan said, hugging him.  
  
"Got an earlier flight, yo. I went over to your house to see you, but your brother said you were here."  
  
"Well, he was right. I am here," Joan said dumbly.  
  
"Cha, I see," Adam responded. "So, what were you going to tell me?" Joan opened her mouth to tell him, but was interrupted by the door opening and Mark entering.  
  
"Jo!" Mark called. Joan and Adam turned to the front of the store.  
  
"Hey Mark, what are you doing here?" Joan asked.  
  
"When you get off work, you want to go out to dinner? My treat," Mark said.  
  
"I'll have to talk to my parents-" Joan started.  
  
"I already did. Your parents are going out on a married date, Kevin and Rebecca are going out, and Luke's been trying to talk Grace into going out with him all day, and she caved," Mark reported. Joan laughed.  
  
"Well in that case, sure," Joan told him.  
  
"Great! I'll see you tonight then. Bye Jo," Mark said, leaving. Adam turned to Joan.  
  
"Who.. was that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that's my friend Mark. I wrote about him in my last letter," Joan told him. Adam nodded.  
  
"He calls you Jo?"  
  
"Yeah. You call me Jane," Joan told him.  
  
"Cha, I know, but.." Adam started. "Forget it. Have fun with Mark tonight. I'll see you later Joan," Adam said, walking off.  
  
"Adam! Wait!" Joan called after him, but he was already gone. She leaned against the counter and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"He called me Joan. He's mad at me. Great. Thanks a lot!" Joan yelled, looking up at the ceiling. 


	14. Joan Talks

Authors Note: You know something? Plot twists are fun. So I present you with chapter thirteen, and a plot twist.   
  
13. Joan Talks  
  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked Joan that night.  
  
"No," Joan told him.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just, that guy I was with in the bookstore? That's Adam."  
  
"Oh. I interrupted you two, didn't I?" Mark asked.   
  
"Yeah. A little.. It's just, I was going to tell him how I felt about him, and then you walked in and asked me out.."  
  
"Joan, you were going to tell Adam you that you love him and you let me not only interrupt you two, but ask you out in front of him?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well, we're just friends, it never occured to me that he might think you were accually asking me out," Joan told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo, you're not my type," Mark said. Joan laughed a little.  
  
"No, I'm really not. Adam's more your type."  
  
"Well, he is cute.." Mark started, getting Joan to start laughing. "There we go. You know, you're so much prettier when you smile."  
  
"Thanks Mark. So.. What should I do about Adam?" she asked.  
  
"If I were you, I'd walk out on the gay guy and go find Adam," Mark said.   
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Of course I don't Jo. You're my best friend, I want you to be happy. Now go, find him." And with that, Joan stood up and left the restraunt and made her way to Adam's. She was three blocks away when the rain began.  
  
"Oh, that's just.. Great. I'm going to confess my love for Adam looking like a wet rat," Joan muttered.  
  
*  
  
Adam looked up from his welding to see a soaking wet Joan standing before him. He took off his mask and set it down.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were out on your date," Adam said, standing up.  
  
"Adam, I was never on a date. I don't even want to date him," Joan told him.  
  
"But you said yes-"   
  
"I know. We went out as friends Adam. Mark and I aren't together. Never have been, never will be."  
  
"How come?" Adam asked suspiciously.  
  
"Two reasons. One, he's gay, and two, I love you Adam," Joan said. Adam looked up at her blankly for a moment, before standing, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.  
  
"I love you too Jane," he said when they broke apart. Joan brought her arms up around Adam's neck and they kissed again.  
  
"Hey, Adam, what do you want for dinner? We've got fried egg sandwitchs, some tomato soup that I think expired before you were born and something I think use to be tuna-" Carl started, entering the shed. He looked from his son to Joan, and back to Adam.  
  
"Hello Joan."  
  
"Hey Mr. Rove.."   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Carl said, leaving the shed.  
  
"I better go,"Joan said.  
  
"Can I come over tomorrow, yo?" Adam asked.  
  
"Come over anytime," Joan said, kissing him again 


	15. Walls

14. Walls  
  
Authors Note: baby monkey deserves thanks, because without that.. interesting.. AIM conversation we had, this chapter wouldn't be possible.   
  
"There's something wrong with our children," Will told Helen the next morning.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Helen asked. Will pointed to the living room. Helen looked in and saw Luke spred out on the couch, Kevin next to the couch and Joan on his lap. The three were sitting in silence watching 'A Walk to Remember'. Joan grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl seated on Luke's legs.  
  
"You're right. They're all getting along. And watching a Mandy Moore movie."  
  
"We should enjoy the silence while we've got it." Helen smiled.  
  
"I'll get the keys," she said.  
  
*  
  
Joan hit the re-wind button and got up off of Kevin's lap. Luke stood up, forgeting the popcorn bowl on his legs, and spilling left over popcorn all over the floor.  
  
"Smooth," Joan said as Luke began picking it up as the door bell rang. "Oh, that's Adam," she said, making her way over to the door.   
  
"Hey," Joan said, moving to let Adam in.  
  
"Hey Jane." Joan took Adam's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.  
  
"We'll be upstairs," Joan told her brothers.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kevin joked.  
  
"There's not much you wouldn't do Kev," Joan told him.  
  
"Good point. Don't do anything Luke wouldn't do." Joan laughed and she and Adam headed upstairs.  
  
"I resent that statement," Luke said, standing up.  
  
*  
  
"I love you," Joan told Adam once they were upstairs.   
  
"I love you too Jane," Adam said, wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they kissed. The two began moving, or attempting to move, across Joan's room to take a seat on her bed without breaking their kiss. After a few minutes, Joan heard a loud thud and pulled away from Adam.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" she asked when she saw she had slammed him into a wall.  
  
"Cha. My back hurts.." Adam told her.   
  
"I'm really sorry," Joan told him.  
  
"Jane, it's okay yo," Adam told her. The two backed away from the wall and resumed their make out session. Moments later they both went crashing to the ground, Adam on the bottom. Joan rolled off of Adam and sat up.  
  
"Sorry.." Joan said again, looking at the chair the two had tripped over. Adam stood up, rubbing his back. "Do you need some ice?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just never knew making out was so.. Painful.."  
  
"Maybe we should sit. Could be safer," Joan suggested.   
  
"Unchallenged," Adam agreed. The two walked over to Joan's bed, when Adam slippec on a shirt laying on the floor and went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Adam!" Joan yelled. Adam started laughing.  
  
"I think I broke my back, yo." Joan looked down at him. The door to Joan's room opened.  
  
"Everything okay? It sounds like you're stashing a herd of elephants up here Joan," Kevin said, wheeling into the room.  
  
"Everything's great Kev. Bye," Joan told him. He gave the scene a strange look, Joan sitting on her bed, looking down at Adam who was laying on the floor.  
  
"Okay.." Kevin said, leaving the room. Joan offered Adam her hand, which he took, and she helped pull him up.  
  
"This was a disaster. I'm so sorry Adam. I'm sorry about the wall, and the chair, and the shirt, and your back," Joan told him. Adam took a seat next to her.  
  
"It's okay, yo."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Cha Jane, I'm fine," Adam assured her.   
  
"Okay. You sure?" Joan asked again.  
  
"Jane.." Adam said, turning to look at her. He put and hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. 


	16. Coming to an End

15. Coming to an End  
  
.One month later.  
  
"Luke! Luke! Put on the breaks!! The breaks!" Joan yelled. Luke slammed his foot down on the breaks.   
  
"Oh my God," Joan said, breathing heavily. "You're a genius, shouldn't you know how to drive a car?"  
  
"Cars and science have nothing in common Joan," Luke told her.  
  
"Why do I need to teach you how to drive?"  
  
"Because Kevin can't, and mom and dad wont. They said they had enough teaching you and Kevin. Look, if you don't want to teach me how to drive I'll ask someone else," Luke said.  
  
"No, I don't care if I have to teach you how to drive or not. It's just, I'd really like to live to see seventeen."  
  
"Am I that bad of a driver?"  
  
"Luke, you're the worst driver I've ever met. Besides, you're still fifteen, you can't even attempt to get your permit for three more days."  
  
"The key words being three days. I'm just tired of having to be driven everywhere or taking the bus everyday."  
  
"Yeah, I get it. Why don't we call it a day?" Joan asked just as her cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh, hey. Three bags? Okay. Bye." she turned to Luke. "We've got to got to the store. Mom wants three bags of hamburger buns. Kevin forgot to pick them up last night and people are just starting to show up."  
  
"You want to drive?" Luke asked.  
  
"Considering it's illegal for you to be driving right now, yeah."  
  
"Good point," Luke said, getting out of the car. Joan slid into the drivers seat and Luke got in the passengers seat. Three minutes later found them at the local 7-11. The two entered the store and Joan immediately looked to the cash register, to see if 7-11 God was making an appearance. When she saw he wasn't, Joan followed her brother to the bread isle.  
  
"I don't believe our parents are throwing an 'end of summer Bar-B-Que'," Joan said, picking up two of the bags.  
  
"Well, if it gets too horrifying we can plead sanctuary in the house," Luke told her, grabbing the third bag.  
  
"You'll probably be too busy making out with Grace to notice," Joan smirked.  
  
"I could say the same about you and Adam," Luke told her.   
  
*  
  
"Hey, mom, we got the buns, they're on the counter," Joan called to her mother.  
  
"Thanks Joan. Can you get some of you CDs and the stereo so we can get some music?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Joan told her. She returned with the stereo and a stack of CDs a few minutes later and hooked the stereo up on the porch, turned the volume up and started the CD, then looked around the back yard. Her father was grilling things, her mother talking with Toni and Erika, Kevin off near the back with Rebecca, an assortment of her parents friends talking with other people, and then she spotted Adam and Grace sitting down at one of the tables throwing straw wrappers at each other. She walked over to the table and pulled out the seat next to Adam.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Girardi," Grace said, ripping a straw wrapper in half and chucking it at Adam.   
  
"Hi Jane," Adam said, pulling the rapper out of his hair and throwing it back at Grace. "How was teaching your brother how to drive?"  
  
"It was awful. I feared for my life," Joan started as Luke came to the table and took the seat next to Grace.  
  
"I'm not that bad of a driver!" Luke protested.  
  
"You two can't feel my pain," Joan joked.  
  
"Accually.." Adam started, looking at Grace and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Rove, don't make me come over there," Grace warned.  
  
"What?" Joan asked.  
  
"Grace refused to let her parents teach her how to drive, so I did, and she almost killed me, yo."  
  
"I did not almost kill you!"  
  
"You almost crashed the car into the tree in my front yard," Adam said, causing Joan and Luke to start laughing.  
  
"I'll deal with you two later. Rove, I'm giving you a three second head start," Grace told him.  
  
"Grace-" Adam started.  
  
"Three." Adam stood up. "Two."  
  
"I'll be right back," Adam said, kissing Joan breifly, then heading off towards the porch, Grace running after him. Joan and Luke looked at each other and laughed again.   
  
"Hey," Mark said, taking the seat where Adam had been.  
  
"Hey Mark, what's up?" Joan asked.  
  
"Well, before we came here, my mom and I stopped by the school to get me enrolled. Is the vice principle always like that?"  
  
"Yeah, Price is always a loser," Joan told him. Luke nodded.  
  
"Okay! I surrender!" Adam called, running up behind Joan.  
  
"Good. And I sware, if you ever tell anyone anymore stuff that happend in the past I will hurt you," Grace threatened, aprroching the table.  
  
"I can't even tell them about that time in your living room with the purple dress-" Adam started, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Rove!" Grace yelled, and the two were off again.   
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the five teenagers were all seated at the table. Joan had moved onto Adam's lap to allow enough room for Mark to remain at the table, and was attempting to eat her cheese burger without smacking Adam in the head. Luke and Grace were also mastering eating their food one handed, as they were holding each others other hand.  
  
"I don't believe it's August 26th already," Joan said.  
  
"I don't believe school starts in 13 days," Grace muttered.  
  
"You know something guys? I think this was one of the greatest summers ever," Joan said.   
  
"Why's that, yo?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, not only did one of my best friend from my old town move to Arcadia, but I got the guy," Joan said.   
  
"I love you Jane."  
  
"I love you too," Joan said as she and Adam kissed.  
  
"You two are making me ill," Grace told them.  
  
"Hey, like you two are any better?" Joan asked.  
  
"We don't make out in public," Grace pointed out.  
  
"That's probably only because my brother smells like onion," Joan responded.  
  
"I do not," Luke said.  
  
"Accually, you really do," Grace told him, causing him to look offended.  
  
"Hey!" The track on the CD changed and Joan looked down at Adam.   
  
/I throw myself into the rain  
  
as we run down these old train  
  
tracks again  
  
The moon is naked in the sky  
  
so maybe you and I could fly  
  
or pretend/  
  
"Hey Adam, wanna dance?" Joan asked.  
  
"Sure," Adam said. Joan and Adam stood up and made their way to the center of the yard where people were dancing.  
  
/As the stars fall from grace   
  
and light your glowing face  
  
I'm teachin' myself to dream  
  
I'm holding' my breath to scream  
  
I'm teachin' myself to belive in the world   
  
and it goes around in the sky so blue  
  
That's what dreamers do  
  
Can't say what day it is or year  
  
but thou shalt have no fear  
  
for I know your name  
  
You can't believe what I did  
  
and maybe I'm just a kid  
  
but the we're both the same  
  
I watch the hours through the glass  
  
and now the time will finally pass/  
  
Luke watched his sister and Adam dance among the other couples and turned to Grace.  
  
"Hey, Grace? Do you.. want to dance?" he asked. She stared at him like he had lost it, but as she was about to tell him she didn't dance, the words to the song made her change her mind.  
  
/I'm teachin' myself tro dream  
  
I'm learnin' what love can be/  
  
"Sure," she told him. Beaming, Luke led her to the centre of the yard.   
  
/I'm teachin' myself to  
  
belive in the things I don't understand  
  
I don't even know if they're true/  
  
Joan looked around the yard. 'I don't believe my first year in Arcadia is already over. I don't believe everything that happened in my first year here.' Joan felt Adam pull her closer and she placed her chin on his shoulder. 'And my first official summer in Arcadia couldn't have been any better. Even my friends and family had a good one.' Joan though, looking from her parents, to Kevin and Rebecca, to Luke and Grace, and then to the table where Mark was sitting, talking and flirting with some guy she regonized as a friend of the family's son, and she had suspected when they first met that he wasn't straight. Joan let out a little laugh.  
  
"Hm?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nothing," she told him.   
  
/That's what dreamers do/  
  
-End- 


End file.
